


The world shut down and they couldn't save it this time

by seahorsesonsaturn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Quarantine, Slow Burn, may get sexy, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seahorsesonsaturn/pseuds/seahorsesonsaturn
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir never intended to be quarantined together when they decided to share an apartment during their last year of University. Truthfully, they didn't intend to have their identities revealed because of that apartment either but only Bunnix knows the future.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Ladybug and Chat Noir never intended to be quarantined together when they decided to share an apartment during their last year of University. Truthfully, they didn't intend to have their identities revealed because of that apartment either but only Bunnix knows the future. 

The idea of living together was a bit of wishful thinking when Ladybug mentioned she was in the market for a roommate since her friend (Alya) was studying and working in London for a part of the last school year. 

“Well I might be in the market for a place to rent,” Chat responded with a sly look in his eye. The night was warm for early spring or maybe it had been cold for so long anything above the normal temperature felt warm. “If you can’t find anyone else, my father finally has let me search for my own place to live.” 

Ladybug smiled at the idea and mused quickly at the thought of the two of them being roommates. Sharing the kitchen to make dinner, scolding him to clean up after himself in the bathroom, maybe even starting a tv series together. It was too risky, she knew it, but she thought about it anyways. 

The next week on patrol, Chat mentioned something off-handedly about his father. She saw such misery in his eyes and it just about broke her heart. Maybe they could make it work. After all she trusted him with her life and it would be so easy to stay on top of Akuma attacks. There would be no more lying to Alya about ‘sudden migraine naps’ or ‘running out for an extra carton of eggs’. She could easily make masks for them to wear so they wouldn’t have to be transformed all the time. 

“So my list of potential roommates is pretty short now. I don’t wanna be scraping the bottom of the barrel… if you’re still interested I have an extra room with a pretty good sized kitchen.” Ladybug had felt his eyes widen and the panic began to rise in her. “The bathroom is a bit tight but it has a tub. Rent isn’t too much however, my previous roommate had the larger room and we thought it was fair for her to pay a little more,” her face was red and she realized she hadn’t taken a breath. There was a longer pause while she met his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Chat Noir was trying very hard not to freak out. Adrien couldn’t remember ever being this excited but he didn’t want to risk their identities or make his lady uncomfortable. But if there was one thing he could count on from LB it was a plan. 

He took a beat for him to suppress the fireworks and party poppers going off in his brain. Do not freak her out Adrien! “Sounds purrfect m’lady… but what about our identities? I trust you have some plan thought out.” 

Marinette explained some of her thoughts on the masks and that they would have to be careful with mail and any personal pictures. They set a date for him to check on the place before he made any decisions. A few weeks later, the pair had worked out most of the kinks and both were actually looking forward to Chat moving in. 

“What does your father say about this?” Ladybug asked a week or so before the move-in date. “What did you tell him exactly?” They were watching the sun set on a hot July day on top of Notre Dame after snagging a boba drink, pink strawberry for Marinette and Thai ice tea for Adrien. 

“Well…” Adrien took a sip as he thought of some not so pleasant memories, “I told him I found a place that was looking for someone to take over a room and that I would still be just as focused on school work. That’s all he seems to care about.” 

“You didn’t tell him about me?” Ladybug ran a finger up his arm. 

“Um no?” Chat smiled. “I don’t think he would approve if I told him I’m going to be living with the love of my life!” That earned him a playful shove from LB.


	2. Chapter 2

Move-in day went as smoothly as they could have hoped for. At first they had planned on moving Chat’s things, just the two of them transformed but his father had other plans and hired a small crew to make sure nothing was damaged and this new apartment was somewhat up to his standards. Ladybug didn’t mind giving them space so she decided to stay some extra hours working on her designs at her school’s studio and made a longer visit to her parents until she got the OK from Chat. LB’s mind was a swirl of mixed emotions that she couldn’t pin down. She wasn’t sure what to wear for the very first time that they meet each other de-transformed. Chat and Ladybug had seen each other a million times, but this is the first time that she will actually be herself, as Marinette. After several mirror catwalks she finally decided to keep it simple with a comfortable purple dress. 

It was an early Friday evening so Paris was very much alive with people, lights, and music as Marinette strode down the path home. Marinette tried to sort out her feelings as she walked but she couldn’t figure out if she was more nervous or excited to start living with Chat. Tikki wasn’t much help when Marinette consulted the small being. Her mind finally landed on the one thought that actually mattered, the one she had been subconsciously suppressing. She still harbored a deep crush on Adrien although she’d accepted that he viewed her only as a friend. Even though she knew that, romantic feelings don’t just evaporate instantly, they wither without reciprocation over a painful amount of time. As the years went on, her heart lingered more and more on Chat. Perhaps that is why she tied special red ribbons in her hair today. ‘Maybe this was a bad idea’ she wondered, as she stopped in front of the apartment door. ‘Too late now’, she thought while slipping her fabric mask on. She knocked a special knock to make sure he had his mask on too. 

Chat was standing in the kitchen but it took a moment for Marinette to register that the man she was so familiar with is not in a skin-tight catsuit. His black mask covered his face still but his bright green eyes were far more human and his plain black cotton t-shirt was just a little too fitted. Her heart beat faster as she started to again second guess this decision. 

“Hi,” he started sheepishly. “I’m just acquainting myself with the utensils.” 

“Oh?” Marinette said nervously as she quietly shut the door. She slid off her shoes and began to look around and some of the packing boxes and pieces of unfamiliar furniture. He said he was mostly bringing bedroom things since the rest of the place was already furnished but she noticed a small bookshelf filled with manga, dvds, and books next to one of the windows and an expensive looking keyboard on the small bistro table. Marinette didn't know he played piano, that was her favorite instrument. 

“He seemed okay with everything, my father that is. He liked the area and the style of the outside of this building. But he can be hard to read so I don’t really know what he thinks.” Adrien watched closely as Ladybug, in the cutest outfit he could’ve ever imagined, inspected the new additions to the flat. Her lavender dress probably just standing out to him since he’s never seen her in anything besides her superhero costume. 

“Wow! This is weird,” he stepped closer to her as she entered the kitchen. “Seeing you like this,” Adrien reached out but stopped himself before his hand made contact with hers. 

Adrien realised he’d never actually touched her, like proper skin to skin touched her.

Marinette seemed to realize the same thing and lifted her hand to his face. He pressed his cheek into her soft palms. 

“Ya,” she said dreamy. “I guess I’ve only thought of you having cat eyes.” Marinette traced the edges of his fabric mask with her thumb and smiled when Chat blushed. “Can I see how your room is coming?” 

“Oh my! Are you trying to get me into bed with you? Was this your plan all along?” he bounced back with his hands up. She laughed and turned to the living space so he wouldn't see her face redden. 

“Mggg you’re impossible,” She groaned. 

Chat’s bed did look exceptionally comfortable though. His room was set up differently than the way Alya had it so it took Marinette a minute to adjust. He had a king sized bed that took up most of the space against the middle of the wall that was next to her room. Chat explained that he’s planning on getting a new comforter but she missed the reason why because her heartbeat was so loud in her mind thinking about the bed… Chat in the bed… with just his boxers… sleeping… in the room next to her… in just her sleeping clothes… what if they were to both sleep in his big bed? She just had a twin, the same shitty mattress she had forever… wouldn’t hurt just to try it.

Right? 

She sat on his bed as Chat showed her the few personal items on his desk and dresser with vague descriptions. He pointed out the weird sock pile that was ‘required’ for Plagg. Besides that, there was a small bedside table and a box of loose clothes that must've been a temporary hamper. He mentioned wanting to get some actual adult art to put on his wall instead of band posters or sports tournament banners but Marinette was still spacing out to fully process what he was saying. 

“Will you show me your room?” Chat casually sitting next to her. His hair looked different. His hands seemed bigger. His voice was just a little sweeter. Marinette wondered how much the magic transformation really changed. “If not, that’s totally okay. We can even have our rooms as like personal identity spaces where neither of us can go into the others’ room because of secret information! Or I don’t know…” To be honest Adrien had thought in great detail what Ladybug’s room must be like. He wanted to see her messy desk and her wall art or if she was super clean with a Goals™ bed set-up. He took a deep breath, “I think you can tell a lot about a person from their room. Mine isn't much yet so I have no hang ups on showing you this but if you don’t want me to see yours, I understand.” 

Ladybug appeared to briefly enjoy watching him struggle. “Ya you can see my room,” she giggled softly as she led him out of the room. Thankfully, she thought ahead (for once) and cleaned her room of any identity revealing pictures and folded the mess of extra fabric that usually occupies her sewing table. 

As she opened the door, the smell made an impression on him before anything else. Adrien couldn’t necessarily name it but it was flowery and sweet. Soon it became clear that it had come from the multiple candles around her space. She had a twin size bed against the far corner that had pillows lazily perched at the headboard and a pink blanket draped on the foot of the bed. Adrien noticed that the room was smaller than his but she had decorated it with a few mirrors that gave the illusion of space. He watched her walk over and sit at her desk that seemed to just function as a table for her sewing machine. 

“I think as long as we give each other some warning before, I don’t mind inviting you into my room. I spend a lot of time here. Literally right here,” she gestured to where she was sitting. Fabric and thread were stored on a shelf next to her closet, designs were pinned up on the wall, half finished embroidery and knitting were placed on the floor… it vaguely reminded Adrien of his friend Marinette’s room back in lycée. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Adrien smiled. “It smells reeeaaallly nice in here. What candles are these?” He inspected the one on her nightstand and gingerly placed it down. All they said was the scent and ‘Made by Rose’.  
“I have a friend who makes them, I’ll let you know when she’s selling more,” Ladybug looked small in the chair. Adrien wondered briefly if they could fit together in her small bed.

“Thank you m’lady. But I’d rather sit in here and enjoy them with you.” He gave her a wink. “I know it’s kind of late but I haven’t eaten dinner yet. Do you wanna order something?” 

* * * *

They ordered Thai food and ate awkwardly on the couch before settling into the realization that they were really roommates and this was going to be a normal thing now. Adrien made a note to remember Ladybug’s order and made a big fuss over her never seeing his favorite movie. Marinette promised Chat they would watch his favorite movie after he watched her favorite stand-up comedian. They began a list of things they wanted the other to see and a list of movies and TV shows that both wanted to watch together. Adrien went to bed excited for his new life with freedom but struggled to sleep in such a new settling. 

Marinette wouldn’t call herself a morning person but she didn’t expect Chat to look so sleepy and disheveled (and cute) as he stumbled into the kitchen for breakfast the next morning. 

‘Didn’t get enough beauty sleep or are you always like this in the morning?” Marinette questioned as she poured herself coffee. It was Saturday and she knew both of them had nothing to do. All she got was a groan in response as he dramatically flopped on the couch. “How do you like your coffee?” 

“I actually do tea,” came from the cushions. “Please don’t worry about {yawn} it though! Give me just {yawn} one minute.” He heard her giggle and fill the kettle he had brought. 

* * * *

The first few days went smoothly. They both underestimated how easy it would be to wear the masks and just act like normal people. Ladybug spent most of her time working on clothing commissions, creating digital art pieces, or out with friends. She wasn’t at the apartment much during the day. Adrien’s classes started in just two weeks so his father had crammed most days with final photoshoots and interviews. So they really only saw each other at night. Adrien’s sleeping struggles continued so he tried to turn in early compared to his lady who would always burn the midnight oil busying herself with something. 

Adrien kept a strict “no modeling during university” rule so he could focus on his schooling. After all, it was a lot of work to be a senior majoring in physics. He was expected to TA the freshman labs and train the person talking over his research project, on top of his own homework and somehow finishing a minor in secondary education. Adrien had entered university in the physics program under the guise of going into engineering, but he’s always wanted to be a teacher. Adrien never asked LB where she went to school but he assumed somewhere close and she must be studying fashion. Again he wondered if she knew of his good friend Marinette who was studying fashion at the same University he attended. They rarely saw each other due to the buildings they spent the most time in were on opposite ends of campus. Once a semester, they made sure to get coffee and complain about finals. 

After the first akuma since they started living together, the Ladyblog speculations went wild as Ladybug and Chat Noir were seen arriving together from the same direction and disappearing together. They laughed about it for ages but agreed they should be a little more secretive about their superhero comings and goings. 

The day before classes started Marinette had spent most of the day helping some of her friends from the fashion and design club move into their new dorms. She arrived home just before dinner. Chat said he would be back and help cook but Marinette had noticed how tired he was and he was gone most days. She never asked where he was going or what he was doing but it seemed to take a lot out of him. Marinetter decided to cook a quick pasta meal with fresh bread from her parents. 

Chat Noir was a fine roommate so far, Marinette thought. He didn’t make much noise when she slept in or leave any huge messes in the kitchen. He did however spend way too much time in the bathroom. He always went in fully dressed and left in a new outfit. Maybe he thought it more courteous than walking around in a towel, but if it would allow her faster access she wouldn’t mind. She also wouldn’t be terribly upset to see him in just a towel, but Marinette kept trying to convince herself that time was the real reason. 

They spent most evenings together, eating dinner, watching movies, playing video games and running through the rooftops of Paris. She felt a familiarity to some of Chat’s mannerisms she never noticed when they only spent time fighting akumas. For instance, he seemed a bit clueless with domestic things like laundry and dishes. But, he would ask for help in the most polite, sweet way that she couldn’t even tease him about it. It reminded her a bit of Adrien, actually. 

Chat got home right as she was moving the keyboard so they could sit at the table. At the sound of the special knock, Marinette pulled on her mask. 

“Did you make this for me?” His tone was accursing.

“Well, hello to you too,” She looked up to see her kitty looking rather run down and irritated. She stood up and took a step closer to place the back of her hand on his forehead, which took him a little by surprise. “Are you feeling okay?” 

“Yea, of course” he said, moving her hand from his forehead to kiss her knuckles, to try to calm his lady. “I’m just tired, I don’t want to worry you but I really haven’t been sleeping well here. And work has been crazy! My dad and I had a bit of a fight...” he paused but then laughed. “And classes start tomorrow!” he swooned dramatically into her arms. 

“Oh My! The struggle of being you.” Ladybug pulled him up and watched his eyes as if they could show her the true machinations of that enigmatic, fluffy blond head of his.. “Well, I made dinner for US, not just you. I know you can’t tell me everything about what’s going on, but I’m here to listen.” She made her way back to the table to allow him to put his things down and settle in. He was dressed fancier than usual with a powder blue button down, his hair pushed up in a different style that made him look older. 

He followed shortly and happily inspected the food. “Carbs! My summer diet ends right now.” With a wiggle of his fingers, Chat grabbed the fork and dove in. “Thank you LB! I feel better already.” Adrien felt her worried eyes still on him. He didn’t want to worry her. “I’m just ready to start classes and get into a solid routine,” he said after swallowing a bite of bread. 

“Ya but if you’re not sleeping well, it's probably going to get worse.” Ladybug swirled her pasta on her fork, her eyes seemingly a world away. “If you’re having a hard time sleeping tonight, will you come get me?” She made direct eye contact being completely serious. Chat blushed and Ladybug stammered, “Not that I - I mean- you can do what you feel comfortable with, but I’ve noticed people alway say they sleep really well when I’m around. Like a Miraculous side effect or something.” He watched her hands flair as she made sense of her thoughts. “Just like when I have sleepovers with friends or someone stays over,” her eyes widened and her face rushed with red color. “Like a friend or a family member! I don’t have random people stay in my bed… and I’m not saying I would be in your bed! Ya know, forget I said anything.” She shovelled the sauce covered noodles into her mouth to stop her from saying anything else.

Marinette could talk to him just fine when he was wearing a leather catsuit but she stumbled like crazy when he looked like a normal guy. 

Adrien couldn't help but laugh. “It’s okay, I get it. You don’t have to bug out!” 

Ladybug groaned as she face-palmed. “Your puns are so baaad.”

“I know you love them just like I love your cooking~” He hummed. 

* * * *

Around 1am Marinette heard a shuffle outside her bedroom door and she thought she heard a faint knock. A few seconds of silence passed until she heard “M’Lady?” 

Marinette had just finished packing her bag for the next morning and was casually scrolling on social media. She quickly slipped on her mask and opened the door to reveal a shirtless Chat standing sheepishly, his right hand rubbed the back of his neck, making his bicep flex. He wore loose sweatpants and his teeth working his bottom lip. Seeing Ladybugs face redden, Adrien crossed his arms and tried to keep his eyes from wandering down her slender frame in an oversized t-shirt. 

They stood there for a beat just to process before Ladybug turned to grab her phone and charger. She blew out one of the candles and turned off her bedside lamp. “C’mon,” she said brushing softly passed Chat and disappeared into his room. 

He hustled after her, “LB wait, I was just thinking maybe I’ll sleep on your floor or something?” 

She shot him a look that said you absolutely have to be kidding me. “No way!” Your bed is so big you won’t even notice that I’m here. Is there a plug I can charge my phone?” Marinette watched as Chat’s shoulders deflated with a kind of relief. He pointed to the power strip near his desk. “Which side do you normally prefer?” She questioned, setting her phone down and making sure her primary alarm and two back-ups alarms were on.

“I like the left side,” Adrien sat nervously. He fingered the edge of his mask looking at her in the lowlight. “Are you sure about this? I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” He saw her give a single as she eased herself under the covers. His heart was racing and he thought he would have trouble sleeping for sure now. 

“Oh your bed is much more cozy! Is this a memory foam mattress?” He gave a chuckle in response but didn't say anything. There was a lot of space between them even though desperately he wanted to hold her as they slept. 

“I’m waking up around 8am,” he said quietly. 

“Ok. Mind if I stay here until I need to get up then?” He felt her shift to look at him. 

“Not at all,” he reached out and gently trucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Sleep well on my fancy mattress. Hope it can provide us both with a good cat nap.”

Ladybug groaned in frustration and rolled over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm like an actual adult and writing this feels silly but in the best way! Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roommates settle in... and what's this? a reveal!

Adrien swore he entered a coma as he slept that night. Within a minute of closing his eyes, he was dead asleep. He had a dream but he couldn’t remember anything in particular, he just remembered a calm feeling. Adrien woke up feeling refreshed and alert. He quickly shut off his alarm and mashed his mask into his eyes as he simultaneously tried to rub the sleep from them. He was nervous to look at his sleeping Lady in case her mask had shifted, but Adrien looked anyway. 

She was laying on her side, the back of her head facing him. By the way she was breathing, Adrien knew she was still deep in sleep. Without too much thinking, he leaned over and gently kissed the top of her head. 

“I see you lover boy,” a small voice grumbled from the pile of socks on his dresser. Plagg shifted up and zipped over to Adrien’s shoulder. “Let’s go before you get too ‘Sleeping Beauty.’ We don’t want her waking up thinking you were ogling her.”

He agreed and quietly got ready. He was out of the apartment before Ladybug’s alarm even went off. 

Marinette awoke with a quick start due to the change in setting. After realising where she was she snuggled back into Chat’s huge bed and briefly wished he was still in bed with her. With a clearing of her thoughts, she snoozed for a little too long and had to rush to get ready, as per usual. 

It seemed that Chat and her had very opposite schedules. After the first week of the semester, they rarely saw each other in the apartment. Chat left pretty early and was usually in bed when Ladybug dragged her designer butt home at 2am. When they were home together, they mainly spent time in Ladybug’s room talking about classes or the designs she was currently working on. Marinette mainly focused at her desk as Chat fidgeted with something while lounging on her bed. The two of them growing to truly enjoy the other’s company. Marinette learned that Chat was aiming to be a physics teacher, which she admired because teaching is really hard and math that wasn’t clothing measurement didn’t make sense to her. He had a lot of responsibility teaching an undergrad physics lab and completing his research project for publication. Adrien didn’t realize how stressful designing a whole collection could be as well as all of the commissions from friends who just assumed his Lady had free time to fix every single seam and hem. 

As the weeks went on, they’re relationship became more physical but in a natural way. They would sit close to each other on the couch and watch TV on the weekends. Chat, being the shameless glutton for physical contact that he is, tended to make a show of stretching and lounging on Marinette. She would regularly play with his hair. 

They began texting each other more and more. The two had made a secret account on WhatsApp and used it to message their schedules at first, but it shifted to daily conversations and sharing of memes. Adrien was commonly spotted laughing at his desk in this physics lab. The freshman had begun to theorize who was making the usually composed teacher giggle like a child. Bets were placed, money exchanged. Adrien caught two particularly bold students trying to hack his email. 

It was near finals when Marinette asked Chat something that she’d been wondering about for a while. 

“What if,” she leaned on his door frame. He looked up at her from his desk and his heart leapt at the sight of her in short flowy pajamas. His heart was growing tired of jumping whenever he saw more of her skin than he was expecting. 

“What if I need,” she started again. “No what if I want to invite my partner over? Shit no- I mean FOR SCHOOL! My class partner! My business class paired us up for the final project.” He shifted his seat to watch her babble in the new way he equated to her talking about something she wasn’t particularly confident about. He experienced this earlier when she asked him to be faster in the bathroom. “I guess I can’t go over to his place and the library is way too busy and loud for us to work. He’s rather smart and we just need to get the excel sheets finished and work on our presentation.” 

“Ya, I don’t mind? I can just go to my friend’s place or camp out in the lab offices. I really need to finish writing the results part in this paper by Tuesday or…” he noticed her discomfort. “What?” 

“Would it be okay if you stayed here?” 

“Oook.. but won’t this dude wonder why we wear masks?” he gestured holding finger peace signs over the corner of his mask. (Batusi dance move) 

Ladybug stepped more into the room and sat on the edge of his bed. Adrien was confused to say the least but curious. “So this guy has been trying to get me to go on a date with him all semester. He’s a decent guy but eh... “ She looked at the floor with sudden interest. “But I… don’t feel the same and I told him that I was… ok so I told him that I was living with a guy and that we were kind of a ‘thing’ so that he wouldn’t waste his time pining over me.” Ladybug finished with a rush. Adrien tried not to smile imagining her digging herselt into this hole.

“My my LB, what pleasing news to hear that we are a ‘Thing’” he airquoted. She smacked her forehead. “Yea I can play music and loudly rustle into the bathroom once or twice so that he knows I’m a real person? Is that enough though?” 

“I had an idea that we could be invited to a masquerade-style function for the physics department? He wouldn’t know anything about that. We could pretend our masks just arrived and we wanted to wear them?” She was working her fingers in her hands, picking at the skin around her thumb.

Chat smiled, “ah yes and you can go ‘ooo look babe the masks came in!’ And hand mine through the door and I can come introduce myself.” The idea of calling this small woman anything besides Ladybug or LB or m’lady sat strange in his mind as he realized this classmate will call her by her real name. Adrien wondered if she felt the same way about his real name. 

Ladybug’s partner was coming over the following day around 4pm. At 3:50pm Adrien slid his mask to her through a crack in his door. Not long after he heard the door open and pleasant chatter exchanged. He went back to working on his calculations and waited for Ladybug to que the masks. About 10mins later he heard something much more intended for him “Hey babe, are you home? The masks came!” 

“Yeah? Let me see!” He shouted back and braced himself by the door with his arm hiding his face. Adrien heard LB pad over with hoppy steps. 

“This one’s yours!” She placed the mask in his open hand. He quickly put it on and fully revealed himself to her. “Oh it looks purrrfect” LB smiled with a wink. Cheeky girl, wooing him with puns. 

“Yeah?” Was all he could manage. 

“Mm! Come show Marc,” Ladybug took his wrist and they walked toward the living area. “Marc what do you think?” 

The boy in their apartment was someone Adrien had seen before but never formally met. His glasses framed his face well and he grinned mediocrely as they stuck their superhero poses. “Looks great guys!” 

Adrien stuck out his hand for a shake, “just call me Chat Noir! I have lots of finals to prepare for otherwise, I’d be out here annoying you both while you worked on your project.” 

LB hit him lightly. “I’m sure… Well I’m excited for the party.” She pulled the edge of the mask. “We’re probably going to order a pizza, I’ll bring some to you.” 

“Thanks babe,” he tried to say naturally and slunk back over to his room. “Nice meeting you Marc!” He closed the door with a sigh of relief. Both at the success of their plan and also the idea of pizza. 

***************** 

The morning before Alya came back for a visit, Marinette had a sexy dream about Chat Noir. The memory now was hazy but it started with her kissing him in costume on the Eiffel Tower. (She had definitely fantasized about how his lips would feel on hers every time she swung passed the monument.) She could feel the heat of his breath on her neck as he grabbed her hips and pulled her effortlessly into his lap and cupped his hands on her ass. She could feel his true heat now. She ran her fingers through his hair and nipped at the lobe of his ear. He let out a stifled moan as their hips began to grind together sleadlily. She remembers him breathing “let’s go home” in his deep raspy voice before she was snapped awake. 

Marinette sighed and squirmed under her covers. A reasonable woman would either take care of the heat between her legs herself or shake it off in a shower. Her skin ached for touch and it became clear that she wasn’t reasonable. 

They just finished the semester and with the pressure off, she felt a bit like taking a small risk. 

With her mask on, she knocked on Chat’s cracked door. It was about 6am so she wouldn’t be interrupting the majority of his sleep. After some rustling, he opened the door. “M’lady? You okay?” 

“I had a nightmare,” she lied. “I just need to know you’re okay.” She did often have nightmares about Chat getting hurt for her sake.

Bleary-eyed and bed-headed Chat seemed to understand and without speaking they both climbed under his blankets. Unlike other times, however, Marinette gently latched onto his arm and shifted herself closer. Chat got the hint and rearranged his arms to pull her close against his chest, her head resting under his chin. 

“I’m okay,” he whispered and Marinette felt bad for taking advantage of the situation for a second before he gave her a squeeze and rubbed his calloused fingers down her arm and her body filled with warmth. 

She waited until he was sleeping to mumble “I’m in love with you” into his collarbone. 

**************************

Alya insisted they all get dinner and drinks even though Paris was facing a cold ice storm. Nino picked the restaurant and was chatting nonstop on their group chat (without Alya) about how excited he was: 

Nino: guys I’m serious the place has KILLER cocktails. They’re all named after best selling albums

Mari: XD I’m not surprised. I’m finishing my gift for Alya and I’m heading over 

Nino: I know I went to visit only a few weeks ago but I’m so excited to see her! 

Mari: awwww 🤢

Adrien: Awwww 🤮

Nino: you guys are jealous. Get yourself a lover!

Mari: I don’t have time for boys!

Nino: i don’t buy it 

Adrien: I don’t have time either to be honest. 

Nino: bro then who you texting all the time? They make you laugh…. 

Adrien: We’re just friends 

Nino: oh yea? Then invite this “friend” to dinner with us! I’m sure we’d all love to meet her. 

Adrien: ya it’s complicated. Besides she’s busy tonight  
Adrien: I asked… ok?

Nino: oooo shame. Btw I’m almost there

Mari: I’m leaving the subway station now! 

Adrien: I got held up at my father’s but I’ll be there in 20mins

Marinette was thrilled to see Alya but also excited to see Adrien. They weren’t able to get coffee this semester. It seemed their schedules were opposite and the one time they were both free, an Akuma attacked so she had to flake. The three of them ordered drinks and chatted while waiting for Adrien. He arrived looking stressed from whatever he was up to with his father. His black peacoat was bundled up with a red scarf. Alya ran in for a hug which Adrien wasn’t expecting. Marinette watched him close his eyes as he squeezed Alya. The two returned to the table and Marinette went in for a hug before she talked herself out of it. She hoped he closed his eyes when he hugged her as well. 

Alya dominated most of the evening asking questions and telling stories. Marinette was happy to sit and listen and elaborate whenever her best friend asked her a vague question. 

“So this new roommate? What’s the deal!?” Alya asked sipping from her cocktail. 

“Oh there’s not much to report. He’s really busy with school so he’s rarely there.” 

“He? I didn’t realize you were living with a boy?” Nino winked as he put an arm around Alya. 

“It’s not like that!” Mari said, getting loud. “He was looking for a room and I was looking for a roommate.”

The server placed their meals down and Marinette hoped they would change subjects. But for once, she couldn’t be so lucky. 

Adrien’s eyes met hers and a pit of familiarity arose in her stomach. “Where are you living again? I wasn’t able to ever check out your and Alya’s apartment.” 

She messed her fork with her chicken before answering, “it’s the building on the corner of (insert Paris streets here) right by the crepe shop.” 

Adrien swallowed and was unusually slow to respond. “The one with arches on the windows?” 

“Yup! The lobby is really nice with gold accents but it always kinda smells..” 

“Smells like fish?” Adrien finishes for her. 

Marinette and Adrien turned to face each other while Nino and Alya looked a bit confused. 

“I just moved into that building! We’ll have to walk home together” Adrien said with a smile. 

“No way? Your dad let you move out?” Alya jumped in and the conversation drifted elsewhere as they ate and drank. The night only got colder and they lingered longer not wanting to venture out into the rain. By the time they decided to call it a night, everyone was quite buzzed, especially small Marinette. 

Alya put an arm protectively around her. “Adrien you make sure my girl gets home safely! I trust no other man but you for the job!” The girls giggled as they stumbled into the cold. 

Nino pushes Adrien and Marinette together as he reclaimed his spot next to Alya. “Have a safe night guys! We’ll have to do this soon while we’re all on break.” 

Adrien offered his arm and Marinette wormed her hands in his elbow to keep them as warm as possible. “Ya! I’m supposed to go to Italy for a few days but I’ll tell you when I’m free,” Adrien pulled the small drunk girl closer and gave a wave to their friends. 

They began walking towards the subway. The wind was piercing as they continued close together for warmth in silence. Once safely in the station, they broke apart as Marinette decided to run in place to keep warm. 

Adrien laughed, “is that working?” His face red from the cold and the drinking. He’d always been attracted to Marinette but he could only see her as a friend since his heart belonged to Ladybug. 

“Yes,” she quipped as she jogged. 

He laughed again as she bounced in place with her heavy grey winter coat. Her scarf swayed along with her movements and her fur hat became looser and looser until it toppled to the ground in a dramatic fashion leaving them both giggling. The train was approaching soon. He bent to retrieve the hat. As he handed it to Marinette, their eyes met and he was momentarily captured by the blue of her eyes. An almost imperceptible flutter in his stomach made him wonder whether or not it was time to move on from Ladybug. 

“Adrien?” Marinette arranged her hat back on. 

“Ya?” 

“I’m only saying this because I’m a little more than buzzed…” she trailed off. 

Taken off guard Adrien met her eyes and waited for her to finish. 

“I just think you should know,” she shuffled her feet breaking eye contact. The train rumbled as it approached. “I used to have the biggest crush on you in Lyceé. I just really wanted to say that I’m so glad we’re friends now.” She raised her eyes to his again and smiled. 

Adrien was totally speechless and could only smile back as the train blew passed and slowed to a stop. Parisian travelers exited the car as they found two seats. Marinette hummed as she checked her phone briefly and tapped out a message before putting her phone back in her bag. The doors closed and the train took off. “You don’t have to say anything. I just want to tell you before we graduate and go separate ways.” 

Adrien’s brain was slow and fuzzy from the alcohol. The only thing he could figure out to do was to capture her gloved hand in his bare hand and say, “I’m glad you told me.” 

Marinette squeezes his hand in her drunk state and begins to comment on one of the stories Alya had told during dinner. At the next station, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He casually checked to see it was a message from Ladybug. 

On the subway. Be home in 10mins! 

He quickly typed out that he’d be home around the same time, thinking about her response to his intoxicated nature. Adrien put his phone back in his pocket as he was faced with a new dilemma. He had to let go of Marinette’s hand to answer the text but how did he go about getting it back again? He didn’t want to be pushy so he tried to be inconspicuous and place his hand face up on his knee. Marinette seemed to be reading another message on her phone before she noticed his posture. 

She giggled at him. 

“What?” He whispered innocently. 

She took her glove off and wove her fingers with his. “You don’t have to be weird!” 

“That wasn’t weird. You’re weird!” He pushed a little into her side and she snuggled in humming the same song as before. 

“Sorry. I don’t normally drink so my tolerance is zeeeero.” She mumbled. 

“It’s okay.” He relaxed as they waited the few more stops before theirs. 

Back out in the rain, they quickly huddled from the subway station to their apartment building. They giggled to themselves as the lobby smelled like fish and headed to the stairs hand in hand. 

“What floor are you on?” Adrien asked as his drunk friend lagged behind.

“Fourth floor! All the way at the top!” She pointed. 

“Mmm me too. It’s amazing that we’ve never seen each other.” 

Marinette grumbled something in response but was focused on the stairs. They walked onto the fourth floor and toward the north wing of units. Adrien became more and more concerned as they approached his apartment. 

Marinette squeezed his hand again and looked at him almost expectantly. “Well this is me. 404.” 

Adrien lost all color in his face. 

“Thanks for walking me home. I had a really good time.” She fiddled with a strand of hair, “Maybe we could do something just us sometime… Adrien? Are you okay?” 

“I… I live here,” he said barely audibly. 

“What? Did you drink too much?” 

Adrien began to dig in his coat pocket and quickly pulled his fabric Chat Noir mask out for her to see. “Ladybug?” He said the idea was so fragile that it would break apart if he said it too loudly. 

Marinette’s stomach dropped as she looked at the mask then his face and back to the mask again. It looked like slow motion as she reached into her bag and revealed her red and black spotted mask. Her heart leapt with excitement but her logical mind quickly overruled the drunk urges of her heart. She fumbled to unlock the door and yanked a pale Adrien inside. 

“Chat?!” She asked accusingly, holding both his shoulders mostly so that she didn’t fall to her knees. 

In Adrien’s eyes, she watched a few separate emotions flash before she was gathered up into a strong hug. “Of course,” he was chanting quietly over and over. When he finally pulled back to look at stunned Marinette, she could see tears in his eyes. She reached up to wipe the water from his cheek and kept her hand to caress his face in disbelief. 

“Is this real?” She said quietly as she felt gravity pull them closer. 

In response Adrien smiled, took her hand, and kissed her knuckles. “I hope so,” he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I got my job back and then I moved and my routine totally changed. I also felt kinda dumb writing this when I should've been doing work stuff.   
> Anyways! I hope you like it


End file.
